1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fiber, and particularly to bend resistant single moded optical fibers.
2. Technical Background
Optical fibers utilized in so-called “access” and fiber to the premises (FTTx) optical networks can be subjected to a variety of bending environments. Optical fiber can be deployed in such networks in a manner which induces bend losses in optical signals transmitted through the optical fiber. Some applications that can impose physical demands, such as tight bend radii, compression of optical fiber, etc., that induce bend losses include the deployment of optical fiber in optical drop cable assemblies, distribution cables with Factory Installed Termination Systems (FITS) and slack loops, small bend radius multiports located in cabinets that connect feeder and distribution cables, and jumpers in Network Access Points between distribution and drop cables.